1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an attachment for a wheelchair and more specifically to a storage bag removably secured between the rearwardly extending handles of a wheelchair and the rearwardly extending tip bars at the lower end of the wheelchair frame with the storage bag being vertically disposed and constructed of flexible material and provided with openings for access to the interior thereof for storage and retrieval of various articles with the flexible construction of the bag enabling it to be folded along with the wheelchair for storage or transport in a folded condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Persons occupying a wheelchair frequently want to carry various loose articles which sometimes are dropped, become disarranged and otherwise cause an inconvenience to the occupant of the wheelchair or the person that may be pushing the wheelchair. Some efforts have been made to provide storage racks and the like for articles desired to be retained by a wheelchair occupant. U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,786 discloses one such effort in which a basket-type container is supported in front of the wheelchair. The following U.S. patents are also relevant to this invention:
______________________________________ 2,545,336 R. S. Binder Mar. 13, 1951 2,659,420 C. E. Burke Nov. 17, 1953 3,151,909 R. E. Gerdetz Oct. 6, 1964 ______________________________________